


What it Means to Start Anew

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do I start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Means to Start Anew

_Monday_

The first days of school will always be the worst. But to make matters even worse, Chan is the only freshmen in art. Do you think it ends there? Lets add on to that shall we? The only freshmen in art class full of seniors. Chan rushes to his fourth period of the day, trying to get a seat before he has to sit with someone he’s not familiar with. The tardy bell rings and Chan lets out a sigh of relief when he was left to sit alone at a table that was meant to be groups of four. All of that changes when three boys walk into class, laughing. 

Oh no. 

“This year, try to be on time will you boys?” The teacher glared at them from under her glasses. But all of them let out more laughter and threw their bags on the floor and sat next to Chan. 

This is going to be a fun year. (Sarcasm intended) 

_Tuesday_

They really like him, that kid named Chan. Jeonghan thinks he’s a little quiet but it doesn’t really matter since he has great taste in music. What he doesn’t like is the innocence the kid has and the fact that Seungcheol is trying to ruin it. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Chan asks while blinking his eyes innocently, Joshua snickering to himself to the side. 

“It means–” Before Seungcheol says another word Jeonghan smacks him across the head with his math notebook. 

“Ignore him, Chan.” 

Tuesdays. The day after Monday. 

_Wednesday_

“Chan look! I drew you!” Joshua held up his peace of paper and showed him a drawing of a dinosaur. 

“What is that?!” Seungcheol burst out into laughter and grabs the paper out of Joshua’s hands. Jeonghan leans over and takes a peak. 

“It’s actually really nice. A dinosaur suits your image.” Jeonghan smiled and went back to doodling on the scrap paper the teacher handed out. 

Joshua holds up the paper and puts it next to Chan’s head to compare. 

“You may be little but you’re like one of these guys,” Joshua points to the paper and looks at him. 

“A small giant.” 

_Thursday_

Not one of the best days to start a paint war. Seungcheol thought it would be a smart idea to throw paint at one of the girls in art class, unfortunately for him she threw paint back and that is what started the paint war. Jeonghan and Joshua fought along his side and meanwhile Chan was under the table trying his best not to stain the new clothes him mom just bought for him. Jeonghan pulls Chan out from under the table and hands him a bottle of paint.

“Throw it!” Chan just stays there frozen, watching the chaos unfold with his eyes. 

“WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!!” It just so happens that the art teacher walked in the middle of the paint war. To make matter worse, Joshua slipped on spilled paint on the floor and somehow managed to get the art teacher covered in paint. 

“YOU FOUR! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL. YOU WILL CLEAN ALL OF THIS UP!” 

Thursday evening. A day where Chan spent a school night scrubbing paint of the floor as if it were normal. 

_Friday_

We won’t talk about the time Chan slipped on the watery snow, instead we’ll talk about how such a cold day felt so warm. We won’t ever know what made it felt so warm. Maybe it as the macaroni and cheese for lunch that warmed us up to the core? Perhaps it was the sound of laughter echoing the cafeteria, or was it how you could be sitting and laughing around a bunch of strangers and still feel like you belong? Everything just feels so surreal, yet it all feels so right.

Friday, the last day of school. But for Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua it’s their last day of high school. 

_Saturday_

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua hyung are graduating today. I’m honestly a little sad that I will no longer see them in the hallways, at lunch, and don’t even get me started how empty the art room will feel without them. Despite all of that, seeing them walk across that stage and accept that diploma makes me  feel so happy to see them leave. To see them take the next step and make their life meaningful to them and to those around them. But I know. I know that it wouldn’t take much for all three of them to impact someone else’ life. Since they already did that with mine. Good luck, hyungs!  
 _  
_

_Sunday_

A day just before school, except it’s summer and I don’t have school. 

**_Monday_ **

I will no longer count down the days I have left until school ends. Instead, I’ll count the days I survived through it all. And I’ll take those and remind myself that “wow! These really are the best days of my life.” Though the paintings we made together are no longer taped to the walls anymore and it feels as if Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua were never even here.  Or how  those memories feel like it never happened in the first place. 

But I am here, and I may be facing things on my own but I am not standing alone. 

And I realized, that this is what it means to start anew. 


End file.
